


N'Jadaka's Helpful Hands

by PerpetualSpinster



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel
Genre: Black Character(s), Black Panther - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Erik Killmonger - Freeform, F/M, NSFW, PDA, Public Hand Jobs, Smut, Tattoos, erik killmonger smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualSpinster/pseuds/PerpetualSpinster
Summary: You want a new tattoo, but Erik isn’t on board. Can he be swayed?





	1. Chapter 1

You watch Erik come out of the bathroom, sweats hung low on his hips, towel hanging around his neck. You all have been a thing for over two years now and ever since you have moved in together, the connection has gotten stronger than ever. You weren’t always a morning person but to turn over and see this mountain of man next to you everyday has given you purpose.

“Hey, you know what I’ve been thinking about?” you ask.

Erik leans over the bed, knees on the floor facing you closely, “What’s that babe?”

You reach out and feel his scars along his forearm before beginning, “Remember that idea I had around my birthday?”

“If I remember right, I did a damn good job making your idea a reality that night,” Erik whispers biting down on his lip before leaning to kiss your shoulder.

“No, not that! Though, that was one of my better dreams to come to fruition.” You clear your throat, “I meant that...tattoo idea…” You give him your best ‘Baby, baby, please’ eyes as you drag out your proposal.

Erik returns a deadpan expression, his affection drying up, “Come on now, you know how I feel about that.” He sits up on the bed, back to you.

“I know what you said, but I still find it hypocritical thinking. You cut yourself hundreds of times, scarring yourself up. I just want one tattoo.” You sit up in a huff, arms crossed.

“Look, the scars I have come with a lotta baggage. I got them during the worst times of my life, and I'm tired of people stopping me, asking me about wm. If I could take them back, I would. But the point is, you can’t undo these, I don’t want you doing something you gonna regret, girl.”

“I know their history isn't great but I love your scars. Feeling your skin on mine is like my own personal massager, it's part of you, and I love every part of you, Daka.” You come behind him and wrap you legs around his waist, giving his shoulders a light rubdown.

He looks behind you with a look that is disappointed and apologetic. He reaches for your thighs, squeezing them gently.

“I mean, I just always like the yin and yang of us, you know? You, the beauty and I’m the beast and shit. I just want you to stay pure from worldly influence, queen. You don't need all of that to be relevant or more beautiful.”

“Are you influenced by the world everytime I see your new Supreme gear though?” Clapping ensues, “Your new J's though? Them golds in your mouth? When did you become a monk all of a sudden? Don’t forget, I can make my own damn decisions man.” 

You get off him and get into the bathroom, slamming the door. Erik was always trying to tell someone what the hell to do with themselves. He has come a far way from the way he used to be but he still an entitled, contradicting asshole when he wants.

After getting dressed, you head downstairs. Erik is sitting at the table in them same sweats and nothing else, sipping his coffee, looking at his tablet. 

“Why don’t you have a shirt on yet, bruh. We got errands to run, shit to do.” You say with venom in your voice. You weren’t mad mad, but the petty is natural, especially when you’re annoyed.

He leans back as you see his jaw tighten up. “Like you said, I can make my own decisions. I decided to keep it skins today.”

“So, you not going anywhere then, I guess.”

“If I wanna go somewhere, I will baby girl. Take the caps lock out your tone.” Erik gives you a snotty head cock to the side and goes back to his tablet.

“Erik, quit acting silly. I don’t know what you trying to accomplish with all this, but my minutes are running low. So you can certainly keep your sorry self here cuz my appointment been made, and the deposit is down. I need you to do the store run today cuz I will be a couple hours.”

Erik’s eyes widen, “A couple hours? What the fuck you gettin’? A damn sleeve or somethin?” he barks at you.

“Maybe, nigga. Damn! Don't ask questions now, you made your stance clear trying to hotep me upstairs just now.”

“I aint no fuckin hotep, keep that out your mouth. I thought i was being nice, i said you naturally gorgeous, why you goin off?”

“Because, that ain't the damn point, Erik. I know I'm foine, I'm getting this for me, nuff said, with or without your approval. You ain’t interested in what I got to do unless it satisfies you apparently, so keep your distance when it comes to this, aight?”

You pick up your bag and open the door, “Bummy ass, keep dipping in my shit, but God forbid I ask you about something too specific…” you balk as you close the door behind you.

Driving away, you are still steaming from the interaction with Erik. This isn’t even the first time he has shown his ass when it comes to your personal life. Haircut? Wack. New clothes? Wack. On the Run tour tickets? Wack, and that almost led to a break up. But you try your best to ignore what’s frivolous, shut down what’s offensive, and build your man’s self esteem up as much as you can. When he puts aside his pride and really breaks down how his minds works behind his actions, y’all connect on another plane of understanding. Erik is beyond intelligent, that’s what you love most behind him, he can talk to you hood and explain philosophy and theories that can sometimes make you space out but you're so happy to see him passionate about something. But most geniuses are assholes, just period.

You pull into the parking lot of Ink Blot, the place is pretty scant since you made the first appointment slot they have available, you wanted this to be as private as possible. Walking in, the front door bell jingles, you see all the garish tattoo samples and art on the walls, there’s old school R&B playing,there’s some buzzing and talking happening in the back room. 

“Hey, how are you doin!”

A guy comes out with locs pulled back and going down his back, King Size Hershey lookin ass, sheening skin showing through his mesh top under the distressed jean jacket he’s wearing. He smiles big at you since it has been a good 10 seconds since he said hi and you’ve said nothing, so he gets it.

“Are you (Y/N)? You have the 11 am appointment, right?”

You shake your head and try to recover normally, “Yes, sorry. I am.”

“Great. Did you have a specific artist to work with?”

“No, I kind of just went with what google recommended, and made the appointment on your website. I haven’t even shared my design yet.”

He nods, “No problem. I don’t have an appointment til 3, so I’ll work with you.”

You sit and go over the design process with him,find out his name is Theo. You all small talk; he is sagittarius, been with his boyfriend for 2 years, which gives you a little more relaxation. After some back and forth over design preference, he goes in depth over ink colors that go well with your tone and placement versus pain factors, until the plan is official. Later he goes to the back room to draw up the stencil and you scroll through your phone. You have three missed calls. Shit, you think. Forgetting to turn your phone off of silent is one of your worst habits. Of course, all of them were from Erik, no texts though asking for location or a callback. The front door bell jingles.

“Aye, what’s up?”

You turn and see Erik striding over to you, thankfully fully clothed in black tank, arms on display, simple gold chain around his neck, locs bound in a man bun. Looking like a feast for a family of five.

You don’t know what to expect since this morning and the missed calls. Is he pissed? You decide to double down in your petty, “You already know, Erik. What are you doing here? Did you run to the store like I asked?”

“You gon keep talkin to me like I’m your kid, you gonna get it, understand? You forget to leave your phone off silent?”

You sigh deep, “You already know. I was so into our...spirited discussion, I forgot this morning.” He pulls up a stool from nearby, rests his hand on the back of your chair. “You get it yet?”

“No, I just got the design idea down like five minutes ago. He’s drawing it up.”

“He? Where you gettin’ it at?”

“I’m going for my hip, I think.”

Erik looks to the back, “Is that him?”

“He is doing my tattoo, yes. But Erik-”

He was kissing his teeth and getting up as soon as you confirmed it. You hop up and push back on his chest “Listen Erik. He does this for a living. He will be pricking me with a mechanized needle in my skin, there isn’t a lot of room for anything else to happen without maiming me, ok? You’re not doing this right now.”

Erik has that fire in his eyes you know too well. You’ve seen it pointed at others, and yourself in anger and passion, but this was certainly the former. 

“(Y/N) I ain’t gonna clock him or nuthin. I’m just wanting to let him know to be easy on you, you know…. and keep his mind on the job only. Ain’t no female artists in here?”

“None that are available right now. Babe, I told you, don’t worry about it. He has been nothing but kind and professional. Maybe you should go ahead to the store while he works? Get your mind off of this.”

“Did I say I didn’t already go?” He says.

You look at him suspiciously, “You went already? Without me? Not even asking what was what on the list?”

He looks down at you with a sarcastic expression, “What you think the missed calls were about? So whatever I got, we can just make it work.”

You squeal out loud, giving him a hug, he wraps an arm around you too. “Oh my gawd, you growin up on me, Daka! I feel so proud of you!”

Erik moves his hands to your waist, “So you really tryna get it later huh? I ain’t playing with you girl, I’ll have to remind you who runnin things, you feel me? I ain't bout to be told twice what to do. I hear you, I got you sweetheart.” Erik takes your chin inching towards your face, “You know I love you though. Ain't nuthin changin that. Lemme taste them lips girl.”

You blush, shushing him. The parlor wasn’t huge and Erik wasn’t whispering. But you oblige, bonnecting your lips to his plush mouth. Every part of him had a soft and strong side; you were so glad his mouth knew how to do both.

You moan into his mouth, “I just love when your controlling antics are productive.”

“All my directions are productive baby. But I want it clear, I didn't mean to make you feel anything less than my princess, aight? Or whatever the fuck you wanna be, I'm with you.” You look away, feeling a little emotional and not wanting to show. He pulls your chin back, “uh uh, don't do that. We don't hide our feelings, remember? If you sad, happy, wrong, right, let it go baby.” Erik squeezes you tight, resting his chin on the top of your head. A moment passes without a word said.

“Well, with it on my hip, it does make me feel very sexy and it is one of your favorite parts of me so, think of it as a little bit of you with me, whenever you want.”

Erik breaths in deep, nodding, “Yeah, I’m getting a good visual now, that’ll work.”

Theo walks over to you both, “Hey man, I’m Theo. Were you going to sit with your lady today?”

Erik looks at him and back at you, “Yeah, that sounds right.”

Theo has his instruments laid out and the stencil ready.

“Ok, let’s have you get comfortable and we can get started.”

You start to shimmy one pant side down, you hear an audible grunt from Erik. You look back at him, tease him with a shake. Nothing was showing but your hip, not even any crack. But Erik still parks himself in front of you, holding your hand in support, staring Theo down.

Theo starts, “Ok, baby girl, I'll need to to stay still as possible, let me know when it's too much or if you need a break. And playboy, just keep supporting your lady.” Theo reaches to clap Erik on the arm in encouragement. Maybe a little too hard?

Erik looks from his arm to Theo, “Aye man, first of all that's not my name. Second, you worry about yours I’ll worry bout mine, you feel me?, And last but not gatdamn least, you put your hands on me again, they’ll be useless to you later, you got that.” Erik barks at him.

You sit up right away, “Erik! Do not threaten him! I am so sorry Theo, he is not regularly like this. We had a rough morning and he still needs to chill out.” You glare at him, as you both exchange non-verbal cues until you win out. 

“Aight man, excuse my outburst. But you do need to leave your hands to what they good for, and not in my personal space, cool?”

Theo raises his hands laughing in surrender. “Respect man, respect. You said he was a wild one, I see it. Gives you aaaaall the business.” Theo taps your back, making you giggle even harder. “And that’s some nice scarification you got there, by the way. What made you get that? Must’ve taken a while, I been wanting to get into the specifics of how it's done and maybe offer it here at the shop.” 

Erik gets an evil gleam on his face, “Shit, I thought you’d never ask. I been thinking bout adding to em too, so lemme tell you my process-” 

“Ah ah AH! Nope, Theo, he don’t want to get into that, right Erik?”

“No, he curious about them, what they mean and shit, I’m just tryna answer his question, so he can finally get out my business and do what we came here for.”

Theo, rolls his eyes, turning to put on his gloves. “Nigga, listen.” you say in a hushed tone, “this man is marking me for life, so shut the fuck up ‘fore I be walkin outta here with a dick and balls tat, aight?”

Erik sits there, starting to fume, but you rub his hand, giving his ass soothing word of encouragement before your pain begins. Ain't that some shit.

As the procedure goes on, Erik is your five star boyfriend, asking if you’re alright, need a break, some water. You tough it out, wincing and trying to be conversational to keep your mind distracted. Your hip is pretty thick so it wasn’t more than just an annoying sensation until Theo got to some of the design closer to the actual hip bone.

Theo finishes and congratulates you on your bossness. Erik helps pull you up, so you can look at it through the mirror. Erik looks too, pulling you into him, “It wasn’t cool seeing you in pain but dealing with me, I know you a hardass. You can take a lotta shit, this was nothin.”

You smile at him and say thanks. Y’all were riding for each other heavy right now, but wasn’t no way anything was going down tonight. This shit was stinging and hot, and just feeling muscle and thickness move under your skin sucked right now.

A few days later, you are turning down for a shower. You gingerly remove the dressing off your hip to get ready to wash off your tatted area. It’s a little less hot, but starting to get tight, so you need to give it a little moisture.

“What’d I tell you? Shit ain’t fun, baby.” Erik walks in and squats to get a closer look.

“Woo wee, you must think you hot shit now, huh?” Erik bobs his head, taunting you, “You brazy now? Nah, lemme mind my business for I get hurt!”

“Nigga, shut the fuck up all right, ‘fore I drain that Panther power from you, for real.“ You grab his jaw and stare him down until you pull him in, sucking and biting on his mouth of plenty. 

Once you have him released, Erik pulls his lip smiling, incredulous at your boldness. “You got your care paper? Lemme look at that.” 

You pick up the sheet of paper and hand it over, detailing the specifics to a perfectly healed tattoo.

“Sure is good of me to have gone to the store, huh? We needed more plastic wrap.”

You roll your eyes. He gases himself up just to make you cringe, but it’s ok, he earned it this time.

“Yes it is. Thank you, Daka.”

He pulls you sideways into him, but as quick as your body contacts his, you break away in pain. Your hip bumped against him, a jarring reminder of what your focus should be instead of cupcaking.

“Shit, my bad. You ok?” resting his hand on the small of your back, looking down.

“Yeah, it’s ok. No harm done. Lemme get to washing this off we’ll call it a night, ok?”

“Aight…. lemme help you though. I can be your caretaker, you know. I got this.” He steps around you to start the shower up.

“Now Erik, how are you gonna help me out? I am a grown ass woman, I ain’t forgot how to wash myself.”

“I know, but listen,” he takes his shirt off, “I been seeing how you rinse it, I could just take that burden off you, let you relax a lil. Look, I been taking care of the house, held your hand during, ain’t no way my girl getting an infection, aight? So chill out and take this L, you feel me?” He flashes them golds at you and you smack his chest in jest, but you appreciate the thought. 

“Fine, but watch my hair, aight? I’m not trying to lose this twist out.” You disrobe, and step into the shower, start lathering up your washcloth to get started. Erik comes around the curtain behind you, and plucks the washcloth from your hands.

You look back annoyed, but feel his lips on your cheek in response, and instantly melt.

He takes the cloth and starts at your shoulders, then down your back. You moan quietly, head hung at the comfort of getting a hands-free cleaning. Erik has great hands, using them to caress small circles over your back.

“That feel good, My Love?” Erik whispers, you practically feel the bass of his voice tickling the senses in your brain.

“Mm, never better, Daka.”

Erik nods, taking the cloth and stretching his arm across you, rubbing the cloth across your belly. He squeezes the excess water against you, letting the warmth run down your front, collecting between and down your thighs. He slowly brings the cloth between your breasts, eventually skimming it across your nipple.

“That’s not my tattoo, you know.” You strain out, as he begins to grip both of your girls, thumbing over your areola greedily. He can’t hide his arousal any longer.

“And you better listen up cuz I ain’t gonna say it again, “ he groans, “you keep talking to me like I ain’t got common sense, you gettin’ dealt with.” His lips trace your shoulder, to your ear where he bites on your lobe. He takes one arm and lifts it above you, getting your bare side soaked with bubbles. He lifts your other arm, raining the suds from the cloth down your raw side. His fingers light brush along your hip, his breath more audible, “I think this is starting to grow on me. Your shape being art itself, how can I not love what’s on it?”

You look at him with endearment. “Well fuck, Daka. You really tried me with all that lip you gave me the other day, now you coming at me with this?”

“Baby, I ain’t gave you no lip yet.” He scoffs. Resting his chin on your shoulder, his hand slides the cloth down your belly, below your belly button, and finally in between you. 

You shudder, mouth ajar, you grab the side of his face and curse him. 

“Shiiit! You gatdamn, bastard. You so fucking childish…” you trail off, as he changes the cloth over to his other hand and gives you his plain, strong fingers against your folds.

“Say something else, I dare you.” Erik says with a snarl, he runs the cloth across your breasts, up to your neck, applying pressure as he licks your neck.

You lean your head back, low key forgetting to watch the wetness of your curls, but nothing matters when he’s given you southern hospitality. You start to rub against his already burgeoning member.

“Aight, Ma. Let’s get you out before you wind up hurtin’ yourself.” Erik says, all of sudden calm, he reaches to turn off the water, walking his tight ass out. 

“Erik, what the fuck! We ain’t did nothin since I got tatted, but here I am serving it to you and you send it back??” You hear his laughter fading as he walks out the room. You step out in a huff and wipe down, suddenly chilly in the bathroom air from the bathroom air and his snatched affection. But a sudden surge of pain catches your side that sobers your annoyance. Shit, he probably right, you say in your head, especially the way he be grabbing and smacking.

You walk out in your undies and a tank and bonnet, coconut oil jar in one hand to prepare for bed. You keep a daily routine of keeping your melanin glowtastic, tonight is no different. You sit on the bed’s edge, warming up a clump and starting in on your elbows. Erik walks in from the hall from turning on the alarm, leaning on the doorframe, “The paper say you need to keep your tat moist, right?”

You make a face at the word ‘moist’, “Ew, don’t say it like that. But yes, I’m bout to go in on it with this oil.”

Erik walks up to you, taking the jar. “I got this too. Lay back.”

You look at him suspect, “Uh, look, I’m still trying to cool down from that shower. You said you don’t want me hurting, and I am THROBBING…. In more ways than one, so chill out. I’m good.”

Erik rolls his eyes, kissing his teeth, “Girl damn, just lemme handle this. I ain’t gonna pull nothing funny like that.” He is a terrible liar.

He gets up on his knees on the bed, opening the jar. You start to lean back tensely. You can’t remember a time when you been in bed, conscious, and this man ain’t pull a fast one. But seeing him dig his finger across the solid product in concentration makes you trust his motives. You lay there, ankles crossed, twiddling your thumbs, and he warms the oil between his hands.

“Drop your draws real quick,” he says matter of factly.

Now you feel like you’re in a doctor’s office hearing him with a serious tone before the procedure. Pursing your lips, you thumb the waistband and start to lift your hips.

“Slow,” his tone changed as well as his expression. He is birdman rubbing his hands together looking at your lower portion.

“Erik! What did I just tell you??” you feel the throb of your tattoo from accidentally scraping it to get your underwear down. You’re lowkey annoyed right now cuz you coulda been done and going to sleep but your core pulses at the thought of Erik’s attention.

“Come on, you look so fucking pretty right now. Just this, that’s it.”

You knew that was a damn lie since there was never a situation that a woman be ass out for him and he not take full advantage of the meal. Heat creeps up your cheeks as you slowly lift your hips, bringing your draws past your ass, up your thighs, lifting your legs until they were over your feet. You toss them over the edge with legs still raised Erik takes hold of your calves, rubbing his oiled hands down to your thighs and back up. He bends your knees and turns you over to expose your tatted side. You are laying there like a Victorian painting, thankful for your legs being crossed. 

He takes a little more oil in his hands, and lightly lays a hand on your tattoo, he looks at you, “How’s that?” in a tone so soft, clouds would envy him.

You nod your head, “You good, Daka.” That’s all you can muster out though. This man is so damn fine in nothing but his sweats, his arousal still fully visible but treating your body like a breakable ornament. If it wasn’t for your damn side, you’d sliding on his jock for sure by now.

He nods, licking his lips as he slides his palm up your hip, and around your buttock. You wince a little when the pressure gets a little too heavy.

“My bad (Y/N). I’m used to gripping you there, just a little habit.” He smirks at you, innocently as he can muster.

“That’s why I said, you can chill with helping me since you don’t want hurt me and whatever the fuck,” you say in the sPoNgEbOb meme voice, crossing your arms. 

Erik scoots back hovering over your hip, and plants a soft kiss on your tattoo. You inhale sharply at the intimacy, petting and twirling his locs as he looks up and gives a couple more for good measure. You bite your lip, wanting to toot that ass toward him, but you wince again.

“Aye, quit movin, aight? I got you girl.” Erik says in his usual authoritarian tone, but you can hear the care behind it this time. 

He gently moves your leg back, straightens it. Then, he bends your leg on your good side at the knee, spreading it over to the side, exposing your center. 

You sit up slightly, “Erik, come on, quit playing. I told you I'm too sore to be bussin for you right now.”

“I only need one leg up to get started, (y/n).”

He says, voice dripping in baritone. 

You stretch your arms out, smoothing the sheets around you, trying not to squirm with lust and slight embarrassment at the obvious drenched state of your swollen yam. Erik licks his lips, grabbing at himself groaning in a tortured manner, eyes locked on your body. He then lays prone, playing in your outgrown patch of curls, looking at you sneakily. “Did you even towel off after the shower, or are you just happy to see me?” flashing them golds.

You cover your face a moment and reach for his chin, “Daka, don’t get any ideas, you know I’m sore, the slightest jiggle of my skin isn’t cute right now babe, even though I really want to.”

“Say no more, love. I got you covered, just remember to stay still, ok?” His fingers part your petals away from each other, clearing a path for his journey. Keeping his sights on you he unfurls his tongue and brings it right on your entrance, dragging it slowly then flicking it upward, your wetness clinging to his mouth. You instinctively arch under him. He lays a hand on your belly, steadying you. Coming up for air, Erik takes two fingers and glides them inside you. 

“Now what you want?” He stretches you out little by little. “You been givin orders...you got the answers...you grown...tell me what’s good?”

You shiver as he plays in your walls, you clamp your hand over your mouth as his thumb rubs your button while maintaining inner wall pressure.

Erik pulls your arm down, “Uh-uh, don’t get quiet on me now, we don’t hide. Tell me what’s good?”

You sputter out, “You good, N’Jadaka. You so fucking good right now.”

“Ooh, I like that. Say it one more time. Call out my government,” He gives you the come hither with more strength, hiking you leg up further.

“Shit, N’jadaka! You muthafucka, you’re so fucking good, fucking bastard!”

Erik chuckles, “Damn girl! that’s right, talk yo shit to me, baby, come on.” He dives into your box, sucking on your clit like its his life source. He keeps a hand on your abdomen because at this point, you’d be hurting yourself extensively since the lust has taken full control.

You pull down on his locs, smothering him, “Oh, you fucking dickhead N’jadaka, I can’t, sh-” the waves caused by his sexual prowess flush over you as you scream his name peppered with expletives. Erik won’t let up until you tell him. Being a former Navy SEAL, he’s got great lung capacity to eat you out for minutes on end, nonstop. You smack the top of his head to release his trap on you. He pops his head up, mouth glistening, “What? You tapping out?” looking fake surprised. He knew what the hell he just did.

“Uh-huh...I’m completely….drained….can’t you tell?” you wipe his face as you try and catch your breath. He smiles wide at his accomplishment crawling over you, y’all embrace, wrestling your tongues together, he kisses you in passion and care, you kiss him with gratefulness. 

He gets up, wiping his face for any of your leftovers, licking it off his hand casually as he goes to turn the light out.

“Babe, I know we can’t fuck for real, but you want me to neck you or something? I hate to leave you out like this, especially after that.” He crawls in behind your and hugs you into him.

“Nah, you ain’t gotta do all that. Besides, you know that’s my foreplay, I gotta have that ass eventually. It’d be a tease. But I got my fill seeing you laid out pretty for me, cussing me out, you know?” Erik and you laugh at yourselves. “This tattoo making you come out your shell a bit more with that sailor mouth. But once you healed up, that thing gonna be my X marks the spot.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik has been on his best behavior, taking care of you as you healed up. It's been more than a minute since you guys got a night out though so you and Erik paint the town, keeping the PDA to a maximum until y’all turn in for the night.

You were taking the healing process very seriously with your tattoo. To go through that pain during and afterward and wind up getting it messed up would’ve been a hellish consequence. Now you let Erik have a little second and third base action on the side to tide him over since you didn’t want any hardcore skin slapping to irritate your side. But he was starting to get a little extra about his needs.  
While cooking dinner, you felt his hands smooth around your hips as he kissed your shoulder lightly. “Somethin smells good, (Y/N).”  
You smile, heart a flutter over his affection. “Yeah, this chicken is coming out just like I hoped it would.”  
Erik groaned in your ear in agreeance, “Mhm, I know somethin that smell better though.” His hips start to rotate against you, awakening a heat between you both.  
“Daka…” you whisper.  
“Just lemme smell it. We ain’t gotta smash….though we could…” his voice hits that deep bass that makes your cat purr with the vibrations tickling your ear.  
You sigh, biting your lip at the thought, but then you shake your head, pushing him back as you chop vegetables. “Honestly, we could. It’s been almost two weeks, my tattoo is barely even itching now.” Erik comes up to the side of you, pulling you to him, talking in your ear again. “Then what’s the fuckin hold up?” He brings his hand around to your ass, giving it an ample squeeze as he assesses your body.  
You stop chopping to move away from Erik, leaning on the far side counter, head hanging in shame. “I’m on my fucking period, man.”  
Erik laughs, “Shieet, one monkey ain’t stopping a show, girl.”  
“Erik! Come on, I hate this! It’s like day three day it’s the worst! I feel both incredibly horny and bothered at the same time. I NEED a release but my damn uterus is crushing my pelvis and I wanna cry and I’m tired, and…” you start to blubber uncontrollably.  
Erik looks to the ceiling a moment to conjure up some strength before going to you, pulling you into his chest.  
“Aight, chill out.” he says.  
You blubber on, “I don’t want you to think I’m pushing you away or nuthin, Erik. I’m just so fucking stressed out and I know it’s my time, but I feel so damn sad right now. I just wanna sleep and eat cuz I feel fat and I don’t even fucking care.” You look at him, eyes red and running over, “Would you leave me if I just couldn’t leave the bed anymore, like the people on TLC?”  
Erik rolls his eyes at you clicking his teeth, “Would you quit talking crazy! You ain’t gonna be like that, calm down.”  
“Oh God, you would!” you push him off and walk upstairs.  
Plopping on the bed, you pout feeling sorry for yourself, clutching your lower abdomen. You got yourself too worked up feeling the seeping between your legs. Your uterus twists your insides making you feel shaky and slightly nauseous. You reach over the side of the bed to pick up your electric heating pad, flipping it on high. Whimpering, you lull yourself into sleep.  
Your shoulder is shook as you wake with attitude.  
“Whaaa…” you groan, swatting the movement away.  
“You still hungry?” Erik asks.  
You look up and see him holding a plate in front of you. Sitting up, you look at him mouth agape; impressed by your man’s good nature.  
“Awww, Daka! You finished dinner?”  
He shrugs like it’s nothing but you can tell he is lowkey pleased by your reaction. “All that was left was a couple sides. I could handle it.” He sits on the bed as he hands the plate to you. You look at the beautiful plating of oven baked chicken breast, rice, green beans and a roll.  
“The Kool-Aid on the table over there.” Erik points out, scratching the back of his head like it ain’t nothing.  
You lick your fingers, looking over to see the full glass ready for your enjoyment, “Oooh, red? My favorite! And you got the coaster! Daka c'mere.” You give him a come hither motion as you pucker up. He shakes his head but smirks as he leans over to you. You pepper his lips with cute, quick kisses.  
Erik chuckles in between pecks, “Aye, chill with alladat.” He takes the back of your head, gripping your hair gently. The tension on your scalp feels slightly relieving for the headache you had earlier.  
“You know I love you right?” Erik commands you to believe more than asks.  
You nod slowly looking at his burning eyes, curtained by his locs, lower lip hanging ajar like your lips were a tempted magnet for them.  
“I know, Daka.” you say hoarsely.  
“Tsk, say it then.” he says, gripping your roots a little tighter.  
You scoff, “I love you too,” as you put a piece of chicken between your lips. Erik bites the piece from your mouth, growling low. Eating his piece, he takes his time kissing you, parting your lips with his tongue. Your legs start to part on cue until you remember the plate resting on your lap.  
“Oh shit.” You say, saving your sheets from the mess.  
Erik pulls back heading for the bathroom.  
“Can you get some ice cream when you go back down there too?” you ask, checking the TV options.  
He turns around looking dubious, “You pushin your luck now. I ain’t did all that cookin for you to eat dessert, ruining your appetite. Clean that plate, princess.” He points at you looking like someone’s mama.  
You giggle, “I love it when you take charge, deddy!” In your Whitley Gilbert impression.  
Erik waves his hand at you, going in the bathroom, shutting the door. You flip through the options and watch some nostalgic shows on Hulu. You almost forgot that Erik was in the bathroom as the show reaches the 15 minute mark. You turn down the volume a little preparing to ask if he is alright before you hear him. He sounds close as he groans and curses quietly, beating off. Your flower begins to expand at just the thought. Every bit of you wanted to help him out but this was a heavy day and you got The Itis at this point so you weren’t up for anything strenuous. You turn the volume back up and and turn over to your side, squeezing your legs together to relieve some pressure.  
The bathroom door opens as Erik comes out to join you in bed.  
“Move over a little.” he says.  
You look back at him, “Whatchu mean? You always behind me.”  
“Nah, I can't risk you backing that up on me right now. Lemme be lil spoon tonight.”  
You laugh under your breath at his request but scooch to oblige. He gets in with his back to you, easing into sleep mode. You snuggle up to hook an arm and leg over his mountainous body.  
“Thanks for dinner, Daka.” you whisper into his ear softly.  
“Chill, man. Aight, you're welcome. Go to sleep.”  
The next couple of days got easier for you, but you milked Erik for what he was worth. If there was a chore you didn’t want to do, you held your stomach and asked him to oblige. You got some more dinner in bed as he flexed his culinary skills. You would tease him with thank yous, he’d beat it afterward. But finally, your time had come. Mother Nature freed you from reproductive bondage for another month. You felt like a gremlin turning back into a cute mogwai again. At work, you look at the clock, counting down the minutes until you get off. Picking up your phone, you decide to shoot a message over to Erik.  
**_Hey, I wanna go out to eat tonight_**.  
He messages back. _Okkkk, whatchu wanna eat?_  
You felt like sayin that he could eat THIS PUSSY. But decided to keep it cute. **_Ummm, I wanna feel fancy, what about that little lounge on 3rd?_**  
_Ain’t that a piano bar or whatever?_  
_**Maybe. It don’t matter, I like their appetizers**._  
_Ok, babe. I’ll meet you there when I get through here._  
You get excited. You loved that lounge so much and it’d been forever since you all went there. It was a piano bar, and since it’s the beginning of the week, ain’t nobody gonna be up there. Before you knew, it was time to clock out and you darted out the door.  
Walking into the lounge, you don’t see Erik yet, so you get a spot at the bar. You request amaretto sour to start and some pot stickers from the bartender. Looking down at your phone, Erik should’ve been off and on the way but he may be going to change. He does mechanic work so that oil and grime had better be gone when he rolls up.  
The bartender pushes the drink at you smiling.  
“What’s a lady like you doing in a place like this on a Tuesday?” he asks with as much as he could muster. The man was completely not a factor on our radar: balding, past middle aged, and pasty white.  
You smile into your drink as you take a sip; he made it strong. “Trying to find myself a good time, is all.”  
The bartender took that as a proposition as he leaned over to you, “With those looks, you should deserve nothing but a good time. You got any friends to join you?”  
“Not any female ones, no.”  
“Ohh, so there’s some roosters in the hen house. Well some friendly competition never hurt nobody.” He says jerking his neck back and forth like Quagmire.  
“Someone already claimed this prize, snowflake. Get me a Hennessy on the rocks man.” Erik swoops in on the stool next to you, planting a hand on your thigh, kissing your cheek. You smell the Dove fragrance on him. Definitely showered before coming through.  
“Hey babe, you look good.” You grip his chin as you look over him. Locs looking fresh and braided to the back. His sports jacket hugs his shoulders, tailored to his size. His gold chain stands out against his dark undershirt.  
“I couldn’t come out here in my overalls and shit. Gotta look fly with my lady.” He says as his drink is slid over. He takes a generous sip.  
You smooth your hair up into its bun. “You’re too sweet. But I just came from work; you outshining me right now.”  
Drink in hand he leans back a little to look you down. “Shieet, ain’t nothin the fuck wrong with what you got on right now. You wearing them threads out.” He feels the collar to your blazer before grazing your cheek with his finger.  
You swat him away, “Uh huh, whatever man.” You call for another amaretto sour as you both talk over your days. The bar was definitely vacant, but for what few people made it there today. Y’all acted like you had a private event. Number of attendees: you two. The drinks were flowing through both of y’all a little heavy and Erik was getting handsy.  
While you were talking, his fingers kept playing with the hem of your skirt. You would ignore it until his fingers started sliding under and up your thigh.  
Pushing him away and pulling your skirt down, you shame him. “Come on, Daka, would you stop? We in public.” You say through slurred words.  
He just looks at you, red eyed and heavy lidded. “You only call me that when you wettin up, I know.”  
You blush at his observance. “I’m trying to tell you nicely to quit the shit.” you turn your glass practically upside down as you take in the last drops. You feel something hovering over your breast. Looking down, Erik has popped open two buttons on your dress shirt.  
“Erik! Now, come on. I’m serious.” You slap his knee in protest, covering your cleavage.  
“Ahh, you can’t fool me with that ‘Erik’ shit. I see you wearin that bra I like.” His eyes are honed on your chest as he polishes off his drink.  
You turn your lip up, “I like this bra too, nigga.” You turn to the bar resting your chin on your hand.  
He adjusts himself, “You giving me naughty secretary vibes and shit.” he leans in your ear, “It’s after hours, let them thangs loose, girl.”  
You make an ugly laugh at this. “Oh we roleplaying now?”  
“We could be. You need a job?” he asks.  
You turn to face him. “I have been looking for a while now. I’m just sooo overqualified.”  
He smirks at your adlibs, golds flashing as you study him licking his generous lips. “I bet you are. But I do need to know what you can bring to the table to...erect this company to its fullest potential.”  
You cover your mouth to stifle your laughter. You get extra giggly when you get to drinking, and this exercise is just amplifying that habit.  
“Well I didn’t bring a resume, but I could demonstrate.” you say with wide innocent eyes.  
Erik’s eyes light up as he hops in his seat a little in anticipation. “Show me what you got.”  
You look around; the bartender is somewhere in the back area, and the other patrons aren’t in your line of sight.  
You can tell Erik’s pants are fitting tight in his groin and you were feelin blue walls just thinking about it. He’s been pretty good these last few days, and you were feening.  
Facing him you scoot forward on your seat, hiking your skirt up. Parting your legs, you try to keep your skirt down so that you weren’t ass out.  
Erik looks down at you, wiping his mouth instinctively at the wonder of your pussy.  
He grips one of your thighs to bend getting a better look, “Fuuuck, you ain’t wearin no panties?? And your shit’s glistening like a muthafucka.” Erik reaches for your folds, slicking his fingers gently across for inspection. When he removes his hand, you take it and taste your goodness off his tips. Erik could've caught 10 flies for his mouth being open wide with surprise.  
You bite your lip holding back a smile, your box throbbing. “Will this do the job?” You ask, tryna remain in what little character y’all were still doing.  
Erik digs in his wallet pulling out some bills to lay on the bar. “Only one way to find out. Come on.”  
He takes your hand as you stumble to pull your skirt back down following him. Out on the street, Erik is on his phone to order a ride. You have a perfect buzz going, feeling lighter than air and and horny as fuck, you couldn’t wait to get home.  
Looking around a store catches your eye and you are drawn to try it out.  
You cross the crowded corner to make your way over, without a word to Erik.  
“(Y/N) Where you goin!” Erik yells across the street.  
On the other side, you yell, “It’s a sex shop! Come on!” People look around noticing your conversation.  
Erik looks at you exasperatedly, looking both ways before crossing, catching up to you. “The fuck we need to be in a sex shop for?”  
“It’ll be fun! Come on, I’ll make it worth your while…” you say waving your hands like he is a snake you are charming. Erik rolls his eyes following you inside. The lights are almost blinding, your eyes extra sensitive from the drinking. But you lit up at the sight: aisles of dildos, vibrators, whips and handcuffs. Displays filled with lingerie, strap-ons, ball gags and blow up dolls.  
“Hey you all! Let me know if you need a hand with anything!” The cashier greeted you jovially. Erik looked a little uneasy, squinting at the items descriptions, picking stuff up to almost drop them like the were a ticking time bomb.  
“Erik, chill out. There’s nothing here that’s gonna bite you.” You pick something up. “Unless you want it to.” You wiggle a fleshlight in his face, which he pushes away.  
“Chill. Come on, I’m tryna go home now.” he whines.  
You walk around ignoring him, genuinely curious. You did want something new. To hold his attention, you pick up a bra and panty set.  
“What about this?” you hold it in front of you with a wiggle of your hips.  
“Why you buyin somethin I’m just gonna rip off you any damn way? Throwing some money away at a disposable product, babe.”  
You frown, “I think its cute. I’m getting it for later then.” You pick up a second pair in a different color and move on. You stop at the wall of dildos and vibes, amazed at the selection. Erik’s hands find their way around your hips, grinding against your ass.  
“You got that right here, baby. Whatchu doin?” He whispers into your ear as rubs the front of your thighs, making a worship circle right around your cat. The vibrations in your ear mixed with the poking between your cheeks makes your toes curl with passion.  
Leaning back into him arching, you ask, “Did you order the ride?”  
“Just a couple more minutes, it should be.”  
“Ok, so be good for a couple more minutes...while I pick a vibe.”  
Erik sucks his teeth in frustration but doesn’t protest verbally. You look at two: a rabbit and a mini clit vibe. Erik looks over at them. “Whatchu need two for?”  
“In case one goes out, for travel, for variety…” you rattle off.  
“Shit, don’t they all do the same thing?” He asks picking up a bullet vibe, studying the description.  
You turn to him holding both products up, “Do they look like they do the same thing? But I’m definitely getting both. This one, will be when I go somewhere and get an urge and this one…” You hug up on him to show the rabbit, “Is something I want for you to tease me with.” You play with the back of his neck, running your nails down his back, “When I have a bad day or I’m too tired, you pull this out, stretch me out, and run this along my pussy, all gentle and shit, til I'm nice and wet. Then stick that shit in and watch me writhe, you know?” Erik looks at you frozen. You’re not sure if he heard you but his eyes rest on your titties and you know he got the message.  
“Put that shit in a box and let’s go. I ain’t waitin’ no more.” He says, slapping your ass to get a move on. You squeal, smiling as your trot to the cashier. Erik grips your ass while he looks at the $1 last minute goodies lining the counter. His fingers parting your cheeks make you ache as you stand with your legs wide. You are gonna jack his beanstalk to hell.  
The cashier wishes you all a good night as the ride service is waiting for you. Erik opens the door as you crawl inside. You lean your head on Erik, watching the city lights flash as the car speeds along. Erik runs his hand along the side of your face, causing you to look up at him. He kisses you deeply, tonguing down your tonsils with hunger and criminal intent. His hand falls over your shirt to your breast, his thumb plays with your aroused nipple. The driver clears their throat causing you to break away; Erik was slower to notice or care.  
You both smile in the darkness, still buzzed from earlier, you both were a couple of balls of sexual energy just ready to bounce.  
You nuzzle Erik’s neck, “Did you remember to turn off the stove?”  
“Huh?” he asks wrapping his arms around your shoulders, rubbing your arm.  
You reach for the lump in the crotch of his pants, “The stove. Did you turn it off?”  
Your head rises with his chest as he breathes in deeply while you stroke over his pants.  
“Yeeaah, I did.” Erik says.  
“What about the back door, you lock it?” you say, unbuckling his belt.  
Erik looks down at your hands, “Yeah, I never forget that, baby girl."  
Whilst unbuckling and unzipping you reach for his piece, “And the bedroom light? Did you turn that off?” His dick springs out as you lick your hand to reach around his still growing member.  
Erik leans back hissing, “Nah.”  
“Oh?” you say beating him off as conspicuously as possible.  
Erik clears his throat, “Nah, we don't need that light off.” He looks over to you, gone off the Hennessy and handjob, he takes the back of your head and wrestles your mouth with his as you stroke him.  
“Hey! HEY! This is your stop get out!” The driver calls out to you both.  
Breaking from each other, you grab your bag to get out the car, leaving Erik to straighten himself up. At the door, you look for the house key on your ring when suddenly Erik comes up behind you, one hand wrapped around your waist, the other hiking your skirt up and reaching between your legs, rubbing his fingers against your vulva. You gasp leaning against the doorframe, not able to concentrate on a simple door lock.  
“I need you ready to soak this wood right the fuck now.” Erik hisses at you as he grinds his ready and willing partner against you.  
The command was enough to send a wave of pleasure rushing over you.  
“Oh, ohhh fuck that shit up Daka.” you say through gritted teeth. You try to see through you crossed vision to focus on the right key, putting it in the lock and opening the door. You run inside, and up the stairs, tripping along the way.  
“Where you goin, girl? You still got a job to fulfill, Miss Lady.” Erik bellows. He bounds the stairs in no time as he finds you stripping your clothes off. You were down to your bra when Erik pulls up on you smacking your ass.  
“Turn yourself around,” He demands.  
“Ok, Daka.” you say.  
He pushes you over to lean over the bed on your hands. You arch your back putting your ass and pussy on full display. Looking back, you catch your reflection in the mirror by the bed. Your tattoo traces your hip beautifully, causing you to pose on him even more.  
You see Erik taking his clothes off, working his draws off as he walks behind you, dick standing at attention. He crouches behind you kissing your ass, rubbing your cheeks before smacking them hard.  
You moan under every smack, feeling your walls ebbing as they beg for something to clench around.  
“Come on, Daka. I missed you so much. Please. I need you inside me.” you beg.  
Erik takes apart the hooks of your bra, freeing your girls as he grips them while kissing your back. Seeing this in the reflection turned you on even more.  
He grins as he stands up, takes his dick in his hands sliding it between your lips, warming up your clit, “What, this?”  
You arch in tortured relief as he play with you, “Come one baby, give it to me N’Jadaka.” You back your ass into him coaxing his entry.  
Erik hold your back down stepping away, “Don’t fuckin rush me, aight? You made me wait, you can handle a few moments.” He says with authority. You whine in protest but your wait isn’t as long as you expected as you feel pressure at our entry point. You remain still a moment as he inches in.  
“Ahhh, shit! You became a born-again virgin on me?” Erik asks.  
You would’ve laughed if you weren’t concentrated in taking the dick like a champ. Your walls hug around him tightly his girth pushes against them. He pulls out to begin a rhythm.  
“Ohhh, yesss Daka, ah!” you exclaim, trying to breath through the strokes as he churns his hips against your cheeks, creating a round of applause.  
“Fuck, I love how tight you are from behind. Don’t lose that posture girl.” He directs and you follow, getting comfortable enough to back it back against him, matching his pace.  
“That’s it, gimme that pussy, baby girl. Work for that nut.” He groans as he stands behind you, head up fading as your pussy yanks on his length.  
You feel yourself approaching you erotic cliff, “Daka, you’re gonna make me cum, you feel so good.” you moan.  
Erik pushes you down until you are laid prone on the bed and begins to jack hammer you, “Cum on this dick, girl. That’s what its made for.” Your body petrifies as he speedbags your cheeks, smacking skins.  
“Fuuuck me, yesss. N’Jadaka, thats so-” your face turns into the Scream mask ask you lose function of your thoughts as a second wave of orgasm paralyzes you ability to speak. You eat the sheets to keep your murderous yells to a minimum. You reach around for Erik’s ass, gripping his cheeks to encourage that relentless stroke game to beat you to a pulp.  
Erik slows up, smacking your ass and pulling out of you. “I wanna see you ride this, c'mere.” You get up gingerly as he lays out on the bed, stroking himself while you climb across him. Hovering above his pelvis, you take his dick, rubbing it against you for good measure.  
Erik closes his eyes feeling the sensation, “You better quit playing and get to work, remember?” Referencing the roleplay scenario from earlier.  
“Don’t worry, this is my specialty.” Erik fucked up putting you in cowgirl, unless that’s what he wanted. You take control easing down his shaft before getting a pace going. Erik can’t hide his pleasure underneath you as his hands slowly look for something to grab onto. You take his hands and put them on your hips while you grind him to a nub.  
“Shiiiit. That’s it. Make that dick yours, baby.” Giving your ass a congratulatory slap.  
“This dick already mine N’Jadaka,” you say in a seductive tone. Your hands rest on his rigged chest for support as you bounce for life, pounding him. Erik closes his eyes trying to prolong his stamina, but you don’t allow it. You hands meet his neck, pressing down gently.  
“Come on baby, I want you to nut inside me.”  
Erik opens his eyes and groans at your request, “Fuuuuck, you making demands now?"  
You say in between breaths, “This pussy owns this dick. And it wants you to cum inside.” Taking his hands to your breast to hold on. “Don’t I feel good enough to cum inside?”  
Erik bites on his lips as he squeezes your titties, “Shit, your walls strong! Fuck!” His hips meet yours as his waves approaches climax. Erik sits up hugging you into him as he empties inside of you. The pulses of the come down make you jerk; you’re a bundle of nerves spent to the last dime. Erik licks and kisses your clavicle before bringing your face in for a kiss.  
“You a gotdamn freak since you got tatted, girl!”  
“Nah, it’s just been a while. And when my my thighs stop trembling, we are trying out my toys.” you say with his face in your hands, catching your breath. So much for saving the sheets from a mess.

Whose your Queen?” you ask him.  
Erik bows his head, choosing silence. You grip his locs, pulling his face up to meet yours. “Say it.”  
He grins widely, “That’s all you, Ma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would not have happened without UnfriendlyBlackThottie's hopes for another chapter. I do not plan to continue but this was a great creative exercise to expand on.


End file.
